


#20 Addiction

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty have a surprise in store for Brock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#20 Addiction

Brock was very confused right now.

For some inexplicable reason, Ash and Misty had dragged him into this town and taken him all the way to some unfamiliar building. The sign in front of the building identified it as being a therapy center but what did that even mean? There were a lot of things you could get therapy for. It couldn't be that Misty was planning on getting anger management therapy, was it? Or maybe Ash was getting some therapy for his brain? Brock quickly dismissed both of those ideas.

It was probably him they were getting therapy for but why? Brock couldn't even think of anything he might need therapy for.

"Er..." Brock looked from Ash to Misty. "Is there any chance that we might be lost?"

"Nope, we're exactly where we need to be." Misty put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"We went to all the trouble of making an appointment for you." Ash looked at Brock with a grin. "So, you had better get in there and start talking."

"Huh, what?" Brock kept looking back and forth between them with a bewildered expression. "I'm the one getting therapy? But, why? There has to be a mistake."

"No, there's no mistake. Misty said that you needed to get therapy so we took you here. I don't know why, so don't ask me."

"This was your idea?" Brock rounded on Misty. "What do I even need therapy for?"

"For your addiction to falling in love," Misty replied with a blank face.

"Huh?!"

"I'm getting tired of pulling your ear, so I booked you an appointment to talk with a therapist about your love addiction," Misty explained. "And I made sure you got a male therapist as well."

"But I don't need to..." Brock broke off as Ash and Misty took hold of his arms and started pulling him toward the building. "Noooooooo!"


End file.
